Chapter 1 GlitchB0und
by InkedTorrentor
Summary: Its a parallel to homestuck involving no cannon characters possibly some events


GlitchBound Chapter1\

Nov,11,14

==Who is this _**douchebag**_ Kid

His Name is Richard Andrew Roanoke or inkedTorrentor on pesterchum. Hes currently DOING ABSOLUTE NOTHING like he often likes to do, He also likelistining to Music and Playing games

== What else?

What else?... well we guess he has a Stats sheet...

Richard.

Health: 600

Attack: 350

Defense: 150

Strength: 550

Inteligence: 50

Stamina: 100

Dexterity: 200

== Bark like a Dog and hide in your Closet!

No thats Unbelivably STUPID!

NONONONO!

== Check PesterChum Someones messaging you.

Ah yes its Michael

==Who?

Its his boyfriend Michael.

==move on with this == command nonsense and get to the Real Story

Gotcha

July,5,2015 5:00 Pm

A young Man stands in his bedroom He just got back from his 18th birthdayparty

Witha bunch of unopened PRESENTS.

HE wants to open them but he was told to open them tommarow.

exept for one whichis labled with a Green Spirograph. He was told by his grandma that if he was going to open any of his presents early that should be the one he opens, And only to run it if his life was in dire danger.

Also the gifts that he was allowed to open were His Purple laughingJester Hoodie, A bb rifle, some glowsticks, a Little dragon/salamander plushie which curiosly has a Purple Sburb Spirograph embrodered on its neck,But Tommarow he has to go to SCHOOL.

== July,6,2015 (Richards perspective) 6:00Am

Summer School you hate it, but you have it with ALL 6 of your names are Micheal,Miranda,Paige,Russel,Sara, and Zach. You all needed to do summer school for BAND.

You yourself play the Synth, Miranda sings, Michael made this werid chiptune Piano, Paige, sara, Russel plays the violen, and Zach plays the Electric Guitar. But Oh the Schools TOXIC GAS detector is going off.

== July,6,2015 (Richards Perspective) 12:00 pm

"Ahaha" "Yeah i can't belive school got canceled becuase Some kid Sprayed to much axe!"

Yeah thats alittle Werid, Also theres supposed to be a METOER SHOWER TONIGHT.

Grandma said you could open the game if something were to happen.

you know wonder if HOMESTUCK has updated.  GAMEOVER/

oh it has

...that was expected

== Get on with our own story! (ricks perspective (05:40)

Yes right you wonder if (jokingly) yourGrandma Got the SBurb Beta! disc game.

You guess itwouldn't hurt to unwrap your Presents.

R.a.R got these items

A six pack of Cherry Coca cola

A Black Legion Undead Cleaver Machete

A United M48 Tactical War Hammer

A M48 Tactical Kama

AUndead Apocalypse Two Piece Fantasy Flyer Knife

A Gerber Gator Machete Pro

A Riot shield

Okay where did they get allthese weapons!?

A sleeping bag

A portable hand run chain saw

A rock pick/hammer

A Folding Entrenching Survival Shovel

What looks like a stack of "captcha cards" (100)

A set of lock picks

A WWII German Stick Grenade Replica

A box of fire works

A fandoms figurine set

A bunch of tf2 weapon minaturesz

[06:02] - inkedTorrentor [IT] began pestering madEngineer [ME] at 18:02 -

[06:02] IT: Dude all my presents are weapons

[06:02] ME: Santa's gone mad bro

[06:03] IT: nah my grandma did i think

[06:03] ME: Wtf

[06:03] ME: Did she take her pills

[06:03] ME: this is outrageous

[06:03] IT: she gave me what looks like a sburb beta from homostuck

[06:03] IT: and lots of other stuff

[06:03] ME: Dude

[06:03] ME: DUDE

[06:03] ME: NO

[06:03] IT: yeah

[06:04] ME: burn it

[06:04] IT: metor show tonight

[06:04] ME: throw the disk into the fire

[06:04] IT: why it will be fun

[06:04] ME: We must get that shitty piece of plastic to mordor and throw it away in lava!

[06:04] IT: also whats my sister doing

[06:04] ME: She's watching a movie

[06:04] ME: It's boring

[06:04] ME: Jumpstreets?

[06:05] ME: Street jumpers

[06:05] ME: Dancing in the streets

[06:05] ME: I dunno

[06:05] ME: something about streets

[06:05] IT: 22 jumpstreet?

[06:05] ME: Yeah

[06:05] ME: That

[06:05] IT: okay also your your text is black not purple

[06:05] ME: Oh shit

[06:06] ME: Forgot to change that back after I was done roleplaying

[06:06] IT: ...

[06:06] ME: What?

[06:06] IT: ...

[06:06] IT: fuck this

[06:06] IT: fuckyou

[06:06] IT: fuck me!

[06:06] ME: DUDE

[06:07] IT: what

[06:07] ME: I'm not going to do that

[06:07] ME: and I didn't do anything

[06:07] IT: then why are you my boyfriend

[06:07] ME: because..

[06:07] ME: Huh

[06:07] ME: We

[06:08] ME: God dammit

[06:08] ME: because we love eachother

[06:08] ME: or at least I assumed we did

[06:09] ME: DO we

[06:09] ME: Are you breaking up with me right now?!

[06:09] IT: yes

[06:09] IT: no

[06:09] IT: shit

[06:09] ME: O_O

[06:09] ME: DUDE

[06:09] ME: Shit

[06:09] ME: No

[06:09] IT: We are together i love you

[06:09] ME: OMG I almost had a heart attack you bastard

[06:09] IT: okay

[06:10] IT: get up here

[06:10] ME: I swear to the all powerful eldritch gods..

[06:10] ME: I will when your stupid sister lets me

[06:11] IT: shes not stupid

[06:11] ME: You know what i mean when I say these things, I just throw words in the air

[06:12] IT: ok

[06:12] ME: I'm not saying she's a nuclear physicist either

[06:12] ME: I'm just saying

[06:12] IT: ,...

[06:12] ME: she ain't stoopid

[06:12] IT: i senther a text get up here

[06:13] ME: Sneaky snaek

[06:13] ME: Sneak

[06:13] ME: Whatever

[06:13] ME: There, open the fucking door you dork

[06:13] IT: ok

[06:13] - inkedTorrentor [IT] ceased pestering madEngineer [ME] at [06:14]

== Later

The metor shower...its diffrent everyone can sense it

the atmosphere its the air of murder,of genoside , of senseless destruction.

== Rick Insert Beta

==Mira Insert Beta

==Michael Insert Beta

==Zach Insert Beta

==Paige Insert Beta

==Sara Insert Beta

== Russel Insert Beta

watch?v=bT2gfHU6yCU


End file.
